villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monsieur D'Arque
Monsieur D'Arque (also simply known as D'Arque) is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film Beauty and the Beast (which is based on the 1756 French fairytale of the same name by the late Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont), and its 2017 live action adaptation of the same name. He is the head of the local insane asylum called Asylum D'Loons, who was called in by Gaston LeGume to lock up Maurice (as part of Gaston's plan of blackmailing Maurice's beautiful daughter Belle into marrying him). In the 1991 animated film, he was voiced by the late , who later played Lickboot in Tom and Jerry The Movie, Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Shere Khan in TaleSpin and The Jungle Book 2. In the musical, he was portrayed by . In the 2017 live action adaptation, he was portrayed by . Personality Although he does not have much screen time compared to the film's other villains, Monsieur D'Arque is seen enough for people to judge him as a greedy, callous, eccentric, duplicitous and self-centered man who will do anything for money, to the point that he even notes that Gaston's plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him is despicable, only to claim immediately afterwards with an evil laugh that he actually loves it, clutching a gold coin tightly in his fist. Also, when he arrives with the lynch mob to take Maurice away, he promises Belle with a wicked smile that they will "take good care" of Maurice in the madhouse, possibly implying that the patients there are subjected to forms of abuse, and D'Arque himself takes pleasure in watching it. However, although shown off-screen, he is willing to pardon anyone whose sanity has been proven to the public, as Maurice was finally released after Belle proves the Beast's existence; even D'Arque himself admitted earlier that he considered Maurice to be very harmless in nature. Despite being a supporting antagonist, it is rather interesting to note that D'Arque's personality and Tony Jay's performance as the character is what lead Disney to cast Jay as Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Biography ''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991 original) When Belle turns down Gaston's marriage proposal, Gaston becomes angry but when Belle's father Maurice comes into the tavern telling everyone that Belle has been locked in the dungeon by the Beast and everyone starts laughing thinking that Maurice is crazy, Gaston comes up with a plan to make Belle his wife. Later that night after everyone goes home, Gaston and his dimwitted lackey named LeFou remain in the tavern to meet up with Monsieur D'Arque, who runs the local madhouse (or "Asylum for Loons"). Gaston reveals his plan to make Belle agree to marry him by exploiting her father's crazy ravings about an unnamed Beast holding her prisoner in his castle. D'Arque is quite hesitant at first as he truthfully states that Maurice is quite harmless in general (despite his claims). However, Gaston offers D'Arque a bag of gold to throw Maurice in the madhouse unless Belle agrees to marry him, to which D'Arque happily accepts. When they go to Belle's cottage to find out that neither Belle nor Maurice are there, so Gaston has LeFou stay there on guard until Belle and Maurice return. When Belle and Maurice do come home, LeFou rushes to get Gaston and D'Arque, who both rallied up much of the villagers (including Tom, Dick, Stanley and Walter) for support. D'Arque himself appears at Belle's doorstep and snidely promises her that they will "take good care" of Maurice, showing her the madhouse's carriage. D'Arque has his men carry Maurice to the carriage, despite Belle's protests. Gaston promises to have Maurice released if Belle will marry him, but Belle turns down Gaston's proposal again and manages to prove that her father's sanity by proving the Beast's existence with the Magic Mirror, resulting Maurice's release. D'Arque and his men are not seen after this since they were not among the rioters attacking the Beast's castle, so it is likely that they merely went home, knowing now that Maurice was telling the truth the whole time and there was no reason to take him. It is unknown what happened to D'Arque afterwards. ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017 remake) D'Arque appeared in the 2017 live action adaptation of the film, where he was portrayed by Adrian Schiller and has a smaller role. However, unlike in the animated film, it is left in question to believe whether D'Arque is aware of Gaston's plan to marry Belle or not, as he has not been shown to accept a bribe from Gaston to lock up Maurice. D'Arque briefly appeared in the climax as he was taking Maurice to the asylum under Gaston's orders. As it turns out, Gaston previously left Maurice to permanently die in the woods after the latter refuses to let him marry Belle, and Maurice has returned after being rescued by the local beggar woman Agathe before accusing Gaston for attempted murder. To that end, Gaston plans to have Maurice detained in the asylum for his 'silly' cravings about the Beast in order to cover his crime and blackmail Belle into marrying him. Fortunately, an arriving Belle foils this by using the Magic Mirror to prove the Beast's existence, which made D'Arque and the villagers realize that Maurice was telling the truth. Despite this turn of events, Gaston (being jealous of Belle's relationship with the Beast and not wanting to be exposed of his crime) furiously steals the magic mirror and convinces the townsfolk that the Beast is a threat to the village that must be put down. As Gaston rallies the villagers to attack the Beast's castle, he angrily orders D'Arque to lock up both Belle and Maurice in the carriage and watch the two on guard until he and the villagers return after slaying the Beast. However, D'Arque is forced to move back from the carriage as the villagers march off to raid the Beast's castle, which buys Maurice enough time to release himself and Belle from the carriage by unlocking the padlock with Belle's hair pin. As D'Arque returns to the carriage, he is stunned to find it empty with Maurice standing next to it. Maurice then stalls D'Arque by returning his padlock to him, which allowed Belle to escape on horseback, much to D'Arque's shock and confusion. Maurice then asks D'Arque if he has any children, but D'Arque remains speechless as he watches Belle running off to the Beast's castle. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. In other media ''Beauty and the Beast (musical)'' In the musical, D'Arque's role is the same as it was from the film. However, he tends to be more humorous than his animated counterpart, and his asylum is called the Maison Des Lunes, which is French for "House of Lunatics". He, Gaston, and Lefou even sang about Gaston's plot in the song called "Maison Des Lunes". Also, unlike in the film, D'Arque took a role in raiding the Beast's castle (mostly out of greed), but was later warded off by several of the enchanted servants, causing him to flee with the other rioters in defeat. Gallery GettingABribe.png|D'Arque receiving a bag of gold as a bribe from Gaston. TavernMeeting.png|D'Arque listening to Gaston's plan about marrying Belle. MauriceIsHarmless.png|D'Arque stating that he can't lock up Maurice in the asylum since he's harmless in nature. LearningOfTheTruePlan.png|D'Arque learning that Gaston only wants him to lock up Maurice in order to coerce Belle into marrying him. ThatIsSoDespicable.png|D'Arque initially finding Gaston's plan to be quite despicable.... ButILoveIt.png|... only to happily approve it with an evil smile. disney_full.jpg|D'Arque presenting the madhouse carriage to Belle, promising to take care of Maurice. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|D'Arque watching as LeFou calls out Maurice for his 'crazy' behavior at the tavern. DArqueLastScene.png|Belle objecting against D'Arque for declaring her father insane. Trivia *The name "D'Arque" is a pun of the word "dark". **As a matter of fact, Tony Jay's performance as D'Arque is what led to his role as Frollo. *His appearance in the 2017 film is similar to his appearance in the play. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Movie Villains